delcoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Abons/Where are They?
Abons are nomadic, highly based on their environment. Abon's need a distinct cold season. However, this is not always true, when it comes to the Indonesian Abons, where its always warm. Indonesian abons stay in Indonesia all year long. They may sometimes find their way to higher elevations when it gets hot. With that exception, as the temps rise in the spring, Abons in the northern hemisphere will travel back up north. Typically when days are constantly over 80, or nights over 65 are present, first Abons go nocturnal. But if nights are over 65 constantly, they will leave an area for the summer. They will return in the fall. Indonesian Abons remain in place year round. As a native species, they are a little more tolerable of high heat. Citizens will usually house abons here. The likely only reason an abon population lives here is the rainforest. Where Are They Going? Seasonal Movements of Abon ASIA Russia- Abons live year round in Eastern Russia. There is no known population in western Russia. On occasion in Siberia, spring and fall populations may come to the area. Western Russia has the highest Abon population in the world, with more than 23 species and a population of over 643 million. Almost all the worlds abons have been introduced here. Russia serves as the Abon capital of the world, as the most species and highest population live here. Subspecies are common here, as breeding between species is very common. Mongolia- Year round China- Himalayas during summer, Comes down to ground in winter. Taiwan- Taiwan has its own native Abon species, the Taiwanese Abon, that are only present in Taiwan. Japan- Japan has no native abons, but almost all the abons from the US and the rest of the world have been introduced here. India- Winter only. Abons come down to the Indian country during November, and stay through February, before returning to the mountains. Many Himalayan species exist, but most of them are from Russia. Iran-Iran has several small Abon tribes. These tibes are made up of up to 60-100 abons per square mile. These tribes stay almost all year, but some abons move north if extreme temperatures are observed. Saudi Arabia, UAE, Oman, Yemen- Like Iran, there are many small Abon tribes here too. UAE has the highest population of year round Abon. The Arabian tribe even extends into parts of Saudi Arabia. Riyadh also has a small tribe that stays year round. Anywhere else here moves north for the summer. Central Asia- Abons live full time in the mountains, but will come to the ground during the winter. In Winter, Abons are present in almost every country in Asia, The only exceptions are Sri Lanka, Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand. Africa The African Super-tribe is made up of about 73 million abons. The population is only on the eastern coast with the Indian Ocean. Countries are South Africa, north to Ethiopia. Ethiopia has the highest known population on the continent, that live in the mountains. There is a small extension of the Erasian Super-tribe that extends into Algeria and Tunisia, as well as Morocco. Population is also very dense. Ethiopia- Highest population on Africa. Has some dense populated counties. Mozambique- High coastal population. 3 species live here, all imported from Asia. South Africa- Year round population usually stays close during winter and summer. Abons move to the mountains of Lesotho during summer, when it gets to warm in South Africa. Along with Ethiopia, the most of the population lives here in this region of the continent. Europe Alps Mountains- Summer population, that comes down during the winter. There is no movement at all of Abons in Europe. Europe is the most populous continent in the world. Spain- Lowest population density in Europe. However even the population number is impressive(in the millions) Greece- Huge year-round population. This country has the highest population in Europe. Year round warm temperatures and ample food sources, as well as plenty of safe water for swimming made Greece a must for Abons. Over 500 million Abons live in the country and all the islands. Greece is the 3rd most populous country in the world (only behind Russia and the US.) Greece is #1 for population density. Italy- That sexy boot of Italy serves more than just people. Abons also call this home, with staggering numbers. About 450 million Abons live here, putting Italy at #5 for most populous in the world. Italy is #3 for population density. (Behind Russia as #2) Germany- Germany is #7 in the world for Abon Population. Most of them live in the countryside of Germany, but there is also a pretty big number of them that swarm Berlin every year. Finland, Sweden, Norway, Netherlands- Very large population, the highest in Northern Europe. Very dense population is present here. Ireland and UK- Serves as the Population capital of Europe. The most species live here in Europe, (Tied with Greece) and the highest human-abon interaction occurs here. There are more Abons as pets and farm animals than any other country in Europe. The UK parliament has Abons that roam the property in great numbers. The parlament serves as a home for them, as they feed and house them. NORTH AMERICA The US The majority of states have a year round population. The only exceptions are California, Arizona, Southern Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, North Dakota and Wyoming. Southwest * California and Arizona have winter populations that move south from up north. Almost all of California has population at least part of the year. Death Valley, has population for only a few months of the year. Populations come down from places like Canada, Montana, Idaho, Washington, etc, for the warmer temps when the north gets below zero. San Francisco hosts the highest winter population in California. Most of these abons get accustomed to warm temps year round, and stay. This would explain why population here is on the rise. * Peoples in Los Angeles see winter abons only, however, its not impossible to see abons through the spring and during the fall. Abons in the summer naturally move back up north, up to Idaho and Montana during May-September. In October, Abons return to Southern California. * Death Valley * Phoenix- does not hold a year round population. In fact, Southern Arizona has far less abons then California. Phoenix Abons are only present from December thru February. Northern AZ has more abons. They stay much later in the year. * Colorado- All the Abons in Colorado are year-round. Especially in the mountains. They are the Colorads . In fact, Colorado has the highest population in North America's western tribe. * New Mexico -Most abons in New Mexico stay for only the winter. Abons flee to the mountains in summer. Therefore, they do stay in the state. A few do manage to go to Colorado. * Texas- The whole state of Texas has year round population except the western panhandle. The rest of the state hasa very high population through the year. if temperatures get too warm, Abons will go nocturnal, or move west to Colorado. Southeast * Florida- Year round Abons. Florida is the only state in the south to have year round abon population. Abons have an abundance of food and water. Abons feed on the fruit from the tropical plants and trees. They've indicated a liking in Florida Oranges. Abons nest in palm trees through the winter. * Georgia- Year round population. 2nd highest in the SE united states. The highest population density is in and around Atlanta. Abons do not leave the state. * Puerto Rico- Abons are not native to the island. In 2002, Abon were introduced by American travelors from the United States and Mexico. Abons have since boomed in population, and now appear throughout Puerto Rico. Hurricanes Irma and Maria killed a total of 43 million, but have bounced back quite nicely. They along with help from PR citizens, they have breeded and population was on the rise. Many people have Abons at pets in Puerto Rico, but the majority are free roam Abons. Puerto Rico recently approved law making Abons a protected species. Abons cannot be hunted for any reason on the island. However, having pet abons is still allowed. The East * The northeast states have a year-round population. It is the densest in the region. Over 300 million abons live in the areas that are New York through Maine. * New York City- Large Central Park Population. Abons only appear in Central Park. While Abons are friendly even here, the atmosphere of the city cannot support Abons, therefore NYC law is to keep Abons healthy and happy in Central Park. * Coastal Virginia- Coastal Virginia, around VA beach especially, there are tens of thousands of abons here. They are not as friendly here, and prefer to be left alone. Pacific Northwest * Oregon has the higher population of Abons in the area. Year-round. Most abons here are not as friendly as eastern Abons, but still can be tamed. There are over 500k abons that live atop Mount Shasta in northern California, the highest population in the state of California. * Mount Rainier has the highest population of Abons in Washington. In summer, the Abons come down from Mount Rainier in search of food. These Abons carved out small holes in the side of Rainier that they use as winter homes. Abons in this region are not as active during the winter. * Mount St. Helens- There is a huge crater atop Mount Saint Helens. Since the 1980 eruption, over 250k abons made homes atop the mountain. It is believed the Abons made homes in volcanos for the heat. The heat helps Abons birth babies, which occurs in late winter. * Idaho- A lot of Abons are in Idaho year round. Idaho abons are much more to themselves but are friendly when approached. If abons are pregnant, they may be alittle meaner, but its only to defend is unborn babies. Idaho Abon are like anyone else in the rockies, are mountain dwellers, and live in homes carved out of the mountains. Mountain homes are pretty small, about 50' wide maximum. They are less active during winter, and are in their dens, readying for birthing. They come out in spring in search of food. Some abons that don't dig homes will travel south to California to birth. They may or may not return to the Northwest. Other- * There are very little abon north of Montana * There are almost no abons in the central part of the country. The eastern tribe begins in Indiana, and may or may not include Michigan. There are plenty of Appalachian Mountain Abons. These abons are active year round, and seldom leaves the mountain range. Canada Abons in Canada are in British Columbia and the east in Manitoba east to Newfoundland. Abons here travel to and from by the season. British Columbia and Newfoundland Abons don't travel and stay put the whole year. Abons dig a hole for their dens. They overwinter in their homes through the winter. In warmer regions, they will remain active, they just don't go outside as much. Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick Abons will travel south into New England for the winter. The western ones will go towards New York. Mexico- There are only 3 abon populations in Mexico. Baja California, Mexico City, and another group on the southern bend of the country. Abons here generally confine in Mexico City for the summer. Baja California Abons move north only after an extreme heat occurs. They would move into northern California. Category:Hypo Nature Category:Hypo Animals Category:Morthia